Destilado
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Você tem uma pessoa. Você a perde. Então, percebe que ela nunca foi sua." Leah PoV. Ficlete.


_Minha primeira fic do ano não é sobre Regulus Black, Noah, mas vai inteiramente pra você!_

**

* * *

**

**Destilado**

_Você tem uma pessoa. Você a perde._

_Então, percebe que ela nunca foi sua._

Ele sorriu. Pontos brancos contra a pele avermelhada.

Ele sempre sorria, sempre esticava os lábios enquanto estava com _ela._

O que sobrou agora?

Pra mim, _nada_. Talvez uma ou outra palavra ácida, ou uma brincadeira enquanto os pensamentos não estavam nela. Sempre em segundo plano. _Sempre._

Não tem doido. Foi um alívio quando as coisas voltaram quase ao normal. Claro que agora não teria mais nenhuma espécie de fuga alucinada pra um outro lugar onde somente nós dois estaríamos juntos. Nada mais de uma quase-privacidade de pensamentos.

_Ele_ tinha um bando agora. _Ele_ era o Alpha. E, principalmente, ele _não queria_ mais fugir de La Push.

O motivo: a garota estranha. E essa garota não era eu, pra início de conversa.

_Diabos!,_ claro que eu não queria o garoto _desse_ jeito. Não, não, não. Não sinto falta _dele_, mas do que ele, miseravelmente, representou pra mim por um curto período.

_Liberdade._

E o que é mais estranho é perceber que nem por um minuto sequer ele foi meu.

_Você promete uma coisa. Você quebra a promessa._

_Como isso se chama?_

A culpa não foi inteiramente dele, eu sei. Existe uma palavra que eu nunca gosto de usar quando se trata dele. Sinceramente, _decepção_ não combina com Jacob Black. Não no sentido convencional, pelo menos.

Nunca houve um pacto ou coisa assim que ele tenha quebrado. Só eu que achei que seria melhor pra nós ficarmos longe daqui. Corações partidos são difíceis de serem curados.

Sam estaria sempre ali. Com Emily. _Fato._

Bella estaria sempre com o sanguessuga. Outro fato.

E eu e ele?

Estaríamos sempre na sombra, espreitando os casais felizes enquanto nos afundávamos mais e mais em auto-depreciação. Não que eu tenha pensado nisso, mas eu sentia que seria assim se eu estivesse ali por perto o tempo todo.

Então veio o abandono do bando principal. Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria reivindicar alguma coisa ao Sam. Está no sangue dele; não tinha como evitar.

Mas da minha parte foi uma _escolha_.

Uma _boa_ escolha.

E nunca houve _promessas_, de fato. Apenas alguns pensamentos que eu acreditei serem sinceros. Mas a culpa também não foi minha; era uma noite muito fria pra qualquer coisa que não fosse uma esperança.

_Você acredita numa pessoa. Mas não acredita em si mesmo._

_Quem está errado, afinal?_

Quando ele desistiu de tudo pra ficar com a garota eu senti _desprezo_. É claro que_ tudo_ podia ter dado errado, menos _isso_. _Uma enorme porcaria_, foi o que pensei.

Juro que esperava alguma coisa diferente da parte dele. Qualquer coisa menos uma paixão. Ou pior que isso, uma _impressão_. É claro que eu sabia que isso existia, esse amor, esse apego, essa falta de opção meio imposta. Mas sempre achei que deveriam existir algumas pessoas com problemas suficientes pra que esse treco não acontecesse.

É óbvio, eu era uma dessas pessoas. E esperava que ele fosse outra.

Acreditei demais nesse blefe do destino.

Quebrei a cara _direitinho._

Mais uma vez eu errei. Acreditei demais em palavras que ele nem sequer disse, e esperei que fossem verdades absolutas.

Sabe, ter acesso a mente das pessoas não é uma coisa tão legal quanto parece. Principalmente quando a sua própria mente é um caos completo.

Então, o que esperar dessa vez?

_Você sabe o que deve ser feito._

_Só não tem a coragem para agir._

Existem opções, é claro. Eu poderia ir embora. Ou abandonar de vez por todas esta coisa de ser a _garota lobisomem_. Mas todas elas me parecem uma desistência desnecessária, uma fuga.

Na verdade, me falta uma boa dose de coragem pra desistir.

Ou talvez eu _não queira_ desistir. Não sei.

Essas coisas não são óbvias – nada agradável que eu goste de passar horas pensando. Eu só tenho esperado a oportunidade certa de fazer a coisa certa de uma vez por todas. Mesmo que isso signifique ter que abandonar qualquer pessoa que um dia confiou em mim.

Eu sei que a decisão não é certa agora, mas quem sabe um dia ela possa parecer menos desconfortável.

_Você pode esconder tudo de todos._

_Menos de você mesmo._

Eu sei que ele está deitado na grama, com as costas nuas encostadas contra aquela superfície que espeta sua pele macia. Eu posso _sentir_ isso.

Também sei que ele está sorrindo levemente com algum pensamento único, livre de qualquer constrangimento. Ele está feliz, e eu também posso sentir _isso_.

Não sei se me magoa – estar tão perto de poder mudar tudo e na verdade nada ter acontecido. Só me irrita esta situação pela metade, de não poder ter, de estar próxima e na verdade não poder tocar. Mas também sei que, agora mais do que nunca, Jacob encontrou alguma coisa com a qual se preocupar, algum motivo que lhe valha a pena.

Eu não posso negar isso; está estampado em cada célula daquele garoto.

Só que essa felicidade me irrita, me deixa desamparada. Eu _não_ gosto dele, por Deus! Mas, se fosse possível, só por um momento, eu preferia ter continuado apenas eu e ele – sem bando – e que eu visse meus pensamentos refletidos apenas na cabeça dele. Sem Bella, Edward, Nessie ou Sam; sem tribo ou qualquer outra coisa. Apenas dois corpos correndo contra o vento, sentindo o cheiro do desespero se dissolvendo lentamente.

Só queria que, por algum minuto, toda essa besteira de impressão desaparecesse e que ele pudesse ainda desejar a mesma liberdade pela qual eu ainda anseio.

* * *

**N/A: **Aventurando-me pelos campos desconhecidos de Twilight...

Rá! Quem diria que eu fosse gostar da Leah e toda a sua dor e sua porcaria de humor. Mas depois de devorar (porque não encontro outro termo apropriado pra minha obsessão) os livros da série, eu quase tive um aneurisma até que não escrevi alguma coisa. E saiu... _isso._

Tinha pensado em Jacob (que já tinha meu coração desde sua miserável presença no primeiro livro); mas minha paixão por personagens quase pseudo foi maior _again_... Não, a Leah não é a nova Marlene, mas também ganhou meu s2...

_Tanks!_


End file.
